


Coming to terms

by mus



Series: Clan lore [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, idk yet I'll add stuff along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nature dragon lost in strange land; how the clan came to be.</p><p>dragons in this story:<br/><a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=1070771">Zephir</a> | <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=1049950">Sam</a> | <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=1049949">Ciiru</a> (was mirror at the time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it has chapters!!
> 
> Posting the first part now so I can't weasel out of writing the rest of this. Chaps will likely be short-ish, and I'm not sure where I'm going with all the things so not sure how fast I'll be updating.
> 
> Rating/warnings etc will solidify as I go just a headsup about those possibly changing in the future.

Zephir had reluctantly tagged along the two plague dragons. Logically thinking, it was a smart move. He was not a native here, and the company meant his chances of not dying were much more promising. The looked like they could hold their own in a fight - as Zephir had discovered first hand when he had gotten beaten up.

After he had gone picking up a fight with the two.

The mirror was running far ahead, leaving Zephir alone with the guardian as they traveled in search of a place to rest for the night. You didn't want to sleep out in the open here. Zephir might not have admitted it, but he hadn't gotten that much rest since he crossed the border into Plaguebringer's realm. Even if he had soon enough understood the importance of finding a secure resting spot, he was just one dragon in a strange place.

It was part of the reason he had lost so miserably.

The guardian kept staring at him. What was his name again? Zephir hadn't paid attention earlier. He just wished the other would leave him be.

"We can slow down if you need rest. You're still injured, don't push it too far."

"I'm fine."

He was exhausted, really. But damn it all if he would make himself look any weaker than he already had.

"There's a high chance you have some kind of infection; Ciiru bit you. And even if you didn't get anything from that, sooner or later you'll catch a disease or two from us. Your body will not be able to handle it too well if you overexert yourself. It could turn fatal."

"And why would you care?"

The guardian looked a tad surprised.

"Weren't there any guardians in your old clan?"

"No", came the blunt reply.

The other male didn't say anything after that. Zephir was glad for the quiet, for the while it lasted.

***

When they stopped for the night, the plaguelings talked about something, but Zephir was already falling asleep.

He slept restlessly that night.

***

When Zephir woke up he realized just how wrong he had been about being fine. The bite at the base of his neck was itching and sore, but that he could've dealt with if it wasn't for the fever. The damn guardian, what was his name...

Sam.

Ah. That it was.

Sam had been right. Not that he would admit it openly, he'd rather be taken by the Shade thank you very much. Even in his current state, Zephir still had the remainings of his dignity to keep intact.

He tried getting up, but that turned out to be a bad idea. A wave of dizziness and nausea hit him as he opened his eyes and attempted to lift himself from the ground. Squeezing his eyes shut, he decided to lay still for the time being, hoping for the icky feeling to pass.

Curse it all. He was a healer, yes, but he had no idea how to go about this... infection. Not that he could think that clearly at the moment anyway. Pushing his body's limits yesterday was definitely one of the worst decisions he had made to date.

"You're awake."

How observant.

"It's well over noon, but didn't want to wake you. You haven't been sleeping too well, have you?"

Zephir decided not to spit a reply at the guardian in that moment. Gods alone what embarrassing things he might have let slip from his mouth in his feverish haze.

_ Don't tell me he's been watching over me this entire night... as if some hatchling... _

"I don't need you... fussing over me. I'll manage just fi-"

"No you won't."

That was the mirror speaking.

"I don't know what sort of diseases you had in the Viridian Labyrinth, but I can assure you none of that could've prepared you for the Plague."

"You don't even like me, do you?"

The mirror didn't reply.

"Why did you even let me live. Why do you..." Zephir had to pause to catch breath, but also to think. He wasn't sure exactly he was asking, and why. Or if he wanted to know the answer.

"Why do you bother with me?"

He got no response. Either that or the unconsciousness hit before he could hear it.

***

Sam sat beside the sleeping dragon while Ciiru was hunting for food. He wanted to tend sick pearlcatcher, but kept a polite distance. Zephir had a lot of determination, he would surely win this fight.

He had to.

Sam could feel the hunger gnawing his insides but he didn't move from his spot. A stray wild creature approached at some point, it's small footsteps momentarily catching the dragon's attention - he didn't even even turn his head to get a look of what it was - but a firm growl sent it running away.

The 'catcher woke up a few times, seeming progressively less aware of his surroundings each time. He did manage to crawl to the small stream nearby to drink before slipping into dreams again. It was the one time Sam moved during Ciiru's absence, and the only time he came to physical contact with Zephir; the smaller dragon had slumped down just by the water, and Sam carefully pushed him away from the water so his head wouldn't be half-submerged. Once the risk of Zephir drowning in his sleep was eliminated, Sam retreated back to his spot.

Zephir's breathing got heavier and less regular as the day turned to dusk. Sam sat unmoving still.

Ciiru returned and dropped a small  carcass for the guardian as she passed by. It wasn't much for a large dragon like Sam, but he ate what was available without complaint. He could eat other things later.

As he turned his attention back to the pearlcatcher, he realized the other male was dreaming. Zephir was mumbling something, his whiskers and legs twitching, his tail tip swishing back and forth as he clutched to his pearl protectively.

He wondered what the natureling dreamt of.


	2. Chapter 2

_ He was lost, and he was losing. _

_ A swarm of hungry creatures, a whole swarm, growling behind him, barking, snarling, RUNNING. _

_ It was a mistake. A mistake. He should've never come here. He should've never left the Labyrinth. _

_ He had thought he'd be fine. _

_ I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm not fine I'M NOT! _

_ The swarm was gone. _

_ Silence fell around him, heavy. Was it safe to rest? Could he trust in the odds, could he trust that he would live to the next day if he was to lay down now and close his eyes? _

_ No. No way. _

_ He ran again. He could not stay here, it was not safe, he had to keep moving. _

_ He ran. What's with this endless wasteland? He should've reached the border already. _

_ There was someone standing on his his way. _

_ He halted. _

_ Four red eyes stared at the lost soul in strange land. _

_ Get out of my way. _

_ Get out of my way. _

_ Get out of my way! _

_ The swarm was back, they were barking at him again, they bit him, he fought back but they bit him. _

_ He fought back but the four red eyes stared at him, the interloper, the one who... _

_ He had attacked first. In his fit of panic he had attacked first. _

_ It was a short life. _

_ He waited for the final strike to come. Six red eyes stared at him. _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ Two red eyes. Why only two? _

_ What are you doing? _

_ Who are you? _

_ What am I doing? _

_ The giant lay down beside him. _

_ What are you doing? _

_ Don't you pity me now. _

_ What... _

_ Why. _

_ Why? _

_ Two red eyes stare at him. _

_ Don't you dare think I'm helpless. Don't you dare. I'm not weak. I'm fine. I'm fine I'M FINE. _

_ Two red eyes stare at him. _

_ Why? _

***

Zephir jolted awake. Darkness; it was night. Taking a quick look around he could see the guardian sitting close, looking at him, his massive figure solid and oddly comforting. The pearlcatcher chased the thought way quickly.

"What do you even want from me?" 

His hated how weak his voice felt.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. No one ever wants 'nothing' from anyone."

The guardian didn't say anything after that.

Zephir wasn't sure if he was feeling better or worse than the day before; his mind felt less clouded, but his body was aching all over and the fever was far from gone. He was hungry but eating didn't feel like a good idea with how his stomach was twisting. He settled to drinking some more before trying to rest again. It was going to be long night, and a long few days most likely.

That's when he realized he was farther away from the small stream than he remembered being earlier that day. That, and the fact that there were dragging marks on the ground.

He pondered this, but not for too long. Pushing the matter to the back of his mind Zephir willed his limbs to move, ignoring the guardian squirming as he crawled back to the water. He'd keep himself hydrated if nothing else.

It tasted terrible, to be honest. Drinking from that most certainly disease-ridden stream was one of those moments when Zephir was really home sick. He missed the clear, fresh waters, the fruits, the nectar; everything so wonderful and sweet and refreshing the Viridian Labyrinth had to offer for a thirsty traveler.

All he has now was a puddle of what seemed like mud and juices of rotten bugs, as far as the taste was concerned. He wandered if that was the best this land had to offer.

Zephir gulped down the last few mouthfuls before pushing himself away from the water. Not that he had the strenght to go far; on a different day the fact that his whiskers were soaked and dirty and still in the water would definitely have bothered him with the unpleasant sensations that it caused. Almost like someone was trying to dull his senses beyond what this sickness was already doing to him.

He embraced his pearl as he tried to relax his tensed up body. Even without looking he could tell the pearl was dirty, covered in filth that wouldn't come off as he gently brushed the surface with his fingers.

What a depiction of how he felt at the moment, he thought to himself as he drifted back to feverish dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciiru really wondered about the natureling. She could understand him, to a degree. Weakness was not something this land would overlook, that was the way of plague. But not being strong wasn't such a bad thing, not the way the 'catcher made it out to be.

One had to start somewhere. Strength was not something to take for granted, it was something earned. Faltering before a threat you've never faced could hardly mean you are no good at all - it was an obstacle some would overcome, and some would not. Nothing more, nothing less.

In fact, Ciiru was impressed. Many outsiders who came to Plague territory alone - and usually unprepared - simply died early on, or turned back swiftly at the sight of first serious trouble. While Zephir's stubborn pride was among the least appealing of his qualities, it was probably the reason he had made it so far. Ciiru could admit that.

But, she still firmly believed the natureling could use a change of attitude. He should focus his energy on fighting his sickness, not everything and everyone around him.

A wasted effort could kill in the Scarred Wasteland.

***

Sam was growing tired. The pearlcatcher had been sleeping for over two days, waking up only for moments before he couldn't muster more strength to keep himself awake.

Sam had been watching over the smaller male without rest all that time. He was concerned for the Zephir, but wasn't sure how to explain the full content of situation to sick dragon.

Ciiru had understood immediately, for better or worse. She had been teasing her companion about clinging to a nature dragon of all options out there at every possible turn, but there was no malice in her words. Despite not being too thrilled by the idea of banding together with someone of rival element, Ciiru accepted the situation.

It was a small relief to the guardian in the face of a bigger source of anxiety.

***   
  


"Why not just tell him? That way it'd be dealt with quickly and you can actually focus on the 'what next' part."

"He hasn't been exactly enthusiastic about our company; rather he seems to think of it as a necessary evil that he'll have to endure in order to survive for the time being." Sam fidgeted in his place as Ciiru shot him a long glance. "I want Zephir to stay with us on his own volition, not because he feels like he has to. And I definitely don't want him to think I'd chase him down anyway if he left."

"You'd let him go?"

Sam fell quiet. Ciiru could tell her friend was torn and unsure. She wondered if she should talk with the natureling one on one after he got better if Sam didn't manage to do it himself. Perhaps not by jumping straight to the matter at hand, but she could test the waters in Sam's place, to see what Zephir really was about.

She gave Sam a gentle headbutt in the flank and left to hunt again.

***

The pearlcatcher hadn't actually been sleeping all that much. Resting, yes, but not completely unconscious good part of the time. He had noticed the mirror coming and going. He knew the guardian hadn't moved from his place -  _ why didn't he move  _ \- and sometimes he heard them talking quietly. He couldn't make out what the plaguerats were saying, though.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was glad for they were there. Zephir doubted he'd be alive if it wasn't for the two, even if Ciiru was probably the one who'd caused his current state with her bite. He didn't blame her - sooner or later he would've been tested, and now he at least had someone watch over him while he was defenseless, even if the mirror was a pain in his rear and the guardian was being generally weird.

There was something Sam was keeping from him. He had asked about his old clan before. Was the weirdness some kind of guardian thing? Probably. But hell if he knew what that meant, and Sam didn't look like he was going to tell him directly, not with how he had danced around the subject once it was brought up.

He'd have to ask about it at some point, Zephir lamented. He hoped he'd actually get a proper answer, as he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

But for now, that'd have to wait until his health got better.


End file.
